


Bunny

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Bunny Magnus(?).... kind of, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I saw a fanart and I was inspired, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: ‘’Magnus, have you ever thought about how much you resemble a bunny?’’ asked Alec, who was absently staring at Magnus, who was silently sitting on the couch and was reading a book. A little flush spread across the warlock’s cheeks and he then looked up, swallowing thickly and he then cocked his head to the side - should he even ask Alec what the hell was that supposed to mean? But then again, even if he didn’t, he knew that an explanation would soon come if he wanted to hear it or not. Alec was quite… imaginative with the things that he liked to compare his boyfriend to - usually it was cute and fluffy animals and Magnus really didn’t get the appeal. Last week he’d been compared to a kitten, but it looked like Alec had moved to rabbits now and he didn’t know if he should be flattered or not.Just a short fluffy AU Malec fic :)





	Bunny

‘’Magnus, have you ever thought about how much you resemble a bunny?’’ asked Alec, who was absently staring at Magnus, who was silently sitting on the couch and was reading a book. A little flush spread across the warlock’s cheeks and he then looked up, swallowing thickly and he then cocked his head to the side - should he even ask Alec what the hell was that supposed to mean? But then again, even if he didn’t, he knew that an explanation would soon come if he wanted to hear it or not. Alec was quite… imaginative with the things that he liked to compare his boyfriend to - usually it was cute and fluffy animals and Magnus really didn’t get the appeal. Last week he’d been compared to a kitten, but it looked like Alec had moved to rabbits now and he didn’t know if he should be flattered or not.

‘’Alec, I must tell you that that thought had never really crossed my mind if I’m being perfectly honest,’’ said Magnus shyly and then cleared his throat and then sighed, pretending to be reading again, but he couldn’t focus at all. How could he when he felt Alec’s intense gaze on him and when he looked up he saw that Alec was indeed staring, he was staring way too much for Magnus to handle and he then cleared his throat. Oh, wow, it suddenly became really hot in the room and Magnus started fanning himself with the book and Alec happily grinned, all the way up to his ears. ‘’Can you please stop staring?’’ asked Magnus, his voice small and Alec sighed, but indeed looked away. He didn’t want to make his boyfriend too uncomfortable.

Magnus was a shy bunny, so Alec was taking it slow and he then just scooted over to Magnus. ‘’Yes, you’re a bunny,’’ said Alec and then continued to stare Magnus. ‘’You know, you’d actually look cute as fuck with a pair of bunny ears,’’ he said and then tapped his lips with his finger and Magnus didn’t like where this was leading. ‘’Could you like magic a pair of them?’’ asked Alec carefully and Magnus rolled his eyes and then closed his book. Ah, it looked like the reading was done for the day, which was really a shame. He was just getting to the good part, but his boyfriend decided to be whiny and needy, so Magnus smiled out of kindness. 

‘’I could,’’ said Magnus and Alec happily perked up. Oh, he looked far too happy for Magnus’ liking and he then crossed his arms on top of his chest. ‘’But I won’t, sorry to burst your bubble,’’ said Magnus in the end and Alec sighed sadly, in a very over dramatic manner and he then just leaned back sadly, sighing again and Magnus rolled his eyes again, but chuckled. Yes, yes, Alec was the king of drama. Magnus scooted closer to Alec as well and then gazed up into his eyes when he saw that Alec was gazing down at him. ‘’Can I just ask what’s with you and comparing me to animals?’’ asked Magnus and was holding back his laughter when he saw that Alec had gotten a lot more serious - as if this was some kind of a serious discussion. But it looked like to Alec it was.

‘’You’re adorable,’’ said Alec and Magnus felt himself flushing again, but he didn’t deny that he liked being cute. At least by Alec, with the others he would get defensive. ‘’I mean, you’re like a bunny, or kittens, or a puppy,’’ said Alec, carrying on and he wasn’t done yet. ‘’I’ve been thinking a lot and I think that a bunny would suit you the most,’’ said Alec and Magnus was just ‘dying’ to know how he resembled a rabbit. ‘’You’re soft and cuddable as them,’’ said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes. ‘’You’re shy and timid, but also determined,’’ said Alec. ‘’And you have the cutest little nose,’’ said Alec and booped Magnus’ nose, who was now as red as a tomato. Alec was being  _ too _ much for him to handle. Alec was his first relationship after what felt forever and he still wasn’t used to getting pampered the way Alec would pamper him. But it felt nice, he wasn’t going to lie. 

‘’Alec, you’re being too-’’

‘’Alexander,’’ whined Alec and Magnus looked down in embarrassment. ‘’I want you to call me Alexander. Sure I hate it when others call me like that, but I want it to be a special way for you to call me,’’ said Alec and then waggled his eyebrows. ‘’Call me Alexander like last evening when we were-’’ started Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened as Alec was going into great details, so he quickly placed a hand on top of his mouth to prevent him from finishing his sentence. Fine, whatever, he was going to call him Alexander, he just wanted Alec to stop running his mouth, because it wasn’t good for his heart. Alec was way too direct and shameless for Magnus - he was still getting used to it and he then just nodded, Alec looked smug as hell with that kind of a grin. He wished he could be smooth as Alec, but he was always stumbling with his actions or words when it came to Alec. 

‘’Okay, I’ll call you…  _ that _ just please stop talking,’’ said Magnus and then sighed, but Alec still had a grin plastered all over his face and Magnus shuddered. He wished to have that kind of a confidence as Alec sometimes.

‘’Oh, why are you so shy, babe?’’ asked Alec and waggled his eyebrows. ‘’You didn’t seem to be shy yesterday,’’ said Alec and happily hummed. ‘’Especially with expressing how much you liked  _ it _ and how you wanted it,’’ said Alec and then chuckled. ‘’You can be very expressive if you want,’’ said Alec and Magnus only hid his face into his palms and groaned - Alec was a shameless man and the funny part was that Magnus loved that trait about him. How unapologetic he was. But all in all, Alec was a caring boyfriend, who loved him dearly… and he loved teasing him. Maybe Magnus was a masochist, but he loved that too! Ah, he was so whipped. 

Magnus didn’t make a comment about  _ yesterday _ , but he started getting ready to say Alec’s full name. He didn’t even know why it was so embarrassing for him to say Alexander’s full name? Maybe because the way Alec was still looking at him and he then looked down shyly and had a little sheepish smile on his face and Alec was sitting there, waiting like an excited puppy and he then bit his lip, looking up at Alec again and then nodded. ‘’ _ Alexander _ ,’’ muttered Magnus softly and then was reminded why he was too shy to say Alec’s full name on regular basis - it was the smile.  _ The _ smile that Alexander had on his lips upon hearing Magnus say his name and Magnus’ cheeks were burning. 

Alec’s smile was bright enough to melt ice and he then started fanning himself again. ‘’Aw, my Bunny, you’re so adorable,’’ said Alec happily and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, who was trying to learn how to breathe all over again. Alec was going to be the death of him one of these days. The fact that he was immortal wasn’t going to help him. Alec was strong enough to make all of the logic in the world bend and he then just puffed his cheeks, trying to regain his composure.

‘’If I’m a  _ bunny _ then you’re a what?’’ asked Magnus, getting a little bit defensive, but in the cutest way possible and Magnus bit his lip. 

‘’I like to think of myself as a tiger,’’ replied Alec casually and Magnus rolled his eyes.

‘’They way you’re looking at me, you seem more like a wolf,’’ said Magnus and knew that he’d quickly regret his explanation with the way Alec’s mind worked. ‘’You’re looking and staring at me like you wanna eat me,’’ he said and then just sighed. ‘’Am I a prey or something?’’ asked Magnus, but when he heard Alec’s giggles, he felt his cheeks turning red again. For once… couldn’t Alec think with his upper head?! His mind was really down in the gutter…. right in the bottom of it, 24/7 and Magnus started massaging his temples. He felt a headache coming up and he wanted to leave, but he didn’t. 

‘’Oh, I like your version better,’’ purred Alec and then waggled his eyebrows. ‘’I do like to eat you up, Bunny,’’ he said with a sly smirk and his voice was an octave lower, making Magnus smile shyly, but he wasn’t going to lie - that was kind of thrilling. Thinking of Alexander eating him up in different ways and… Magnus wanted to slap himself across the forehead mentally because his mind was as much in the gutter as Alec’s. He just pretended and deny it, but he was no better and he couldn’t believe that he even dared to try and pretend to be better than his boyfriend. 

‘’Alec-’’

‘’Hmm… would the Bunny be opposed to being eaten up again?’’ asked Alec, whispering it into Magnus’ ear, which grew redder and he just shuddered, feeling his throat getting dry and he licked across his lower lip. That really sounded tempting, but he had a session booked with a client and he really didn’t want to slack off with his tarot readings. He pressed his palms against his cheeks and he then moaned.

‘’I w-would,’’ muttered Magnus, but then sighed sadly. ‘’Though I do have a client coming in fifteen and-’’ started Magnus and made a little pause. Alec gave him a little understanding nod.

‘’Yeah, I get you,’’ said Alec and huffed. ‘’I need to be a productive member of society today as well,’’ he groaned and then just pressed a kiss against Magnus’ cheek, which was enough to keep Magnus going for hours. Yep, a single kiss on the cheek and Alec smiled. ‘’I have this party to plan,’’ he said and started sliding down the couch. Usually he loved planning parties, but this time it was different because, ‘’the woman I’m working for is a total bitch, with a capital B,’’ he said and then pouted cutely. 

‘’I’m sorry,  _ Alexander _ ,’’ said Magnus softly and Alec perked up immediately. ‘’It seems there’ll be one hell of a day in front of you, huh?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ whined Alec. ‘’One hellish day it is going to be,’’ he said and looked at Magnus. ‘’I could really use some TLC once I’m done today,’’ he then said and looked at him hopeful, Magnus crossing his arms on top of his chest and then he just shook his head and looked down.

‘’Something like this?’’ asked Magnus and then snapped with his fingers. A pair of fluffy, bunny ears appeared on top of his head and Alec had hearts in his eyes. Full on heart-eyes mode was on and Alec couldn’t stop staring. Magnus looked away for a little bit, but he had to admit it, he did like the fact that he was able to make Alec speechless, it happened rarely and he was really proud of himself.

‘’You’re adorable,’’ said Alec and reached up with his hand, touching the ear and it  _ flinched _ . ‘’Oh my, this is the best day ever,’’ muttered Alec and Magnus started giggling next to him. ‘’Does it, um, does it come with a fluffy tail?’’ asked Alec, drooling and he regretted  _ nothing.  _ He needed to know. For science.

‘’Come over later to find out?’’ asked Magnus, cringing at himself for his flirting, but it worked. Alec was sold and he couldn’t wait to go to work now, because that meant that after it, he was going to be coming over and behold  _ Bunny Magnus in his full form.  _ Magnus pressed his lips together and then clapped. ‘’Okay, stop drooling now or you’ll be late for-’’

‘’Five more minutes, let me indulge in this,’’ said Alec and then touched Magnus’ bunny ear. And did Magnus mind it? Of course, not at all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
Leave a comment or a kudo if you enjoyed this :)


End file.
